Team without Teammates
by Sakura-Moonlight
Summary: Sakura's thoughts about Sasuke leaving and Naruto constantly out of the village, and why she is the only one left without a team for comfort.


Team without Teammates

**Author's Note: This is my first Naruto fanfic. I got the idea while watching Sakura greet the boys off on the mission to get Sasuke back. I hope you will like it. R&R please, and comments for improvement are always welcome! Thank you, and on we go!**

"Okay…" Sakura sighed. Ever since she became Tsunade's apprentice, her team has been splitting apart little by bit. With Sasuke gone, it's broken up Team 7, and with Naruto constantly going on trips to train with 'Ero-sennin', it's become a one man, or one girl team. Kakashi-sensei didn't seem to care much for the ordeal, then again, he was a pretty good actor so there was no way for Sakura to guess what he thought, or how he looked behind his mask.

The good and the bad about this situation were pretty much even. For one, she was training under one of the legendary sannin, but also the legendary sucker and one of the laziest people when it comes to paperwork, and could also rival Shikamaru in that subject. She was also training under the fifth hokage and one of the best medical ninjas in history, and one with a nasty temper too so she was always careful around her. But being the Hokage had a lot of work along with it, and while Tsunade secretly liked bossing people around, she hated her office and the times when she have to be in it. It was lucky Shizune was there to keep her in check, and today, Shizune seemed to be a bit hard on the Hokage, which meant her training session for today was over before it even began.

Rather than training by herself, she ironically went to Kakashi-sensei for help. This ended her up in this situation. "Sakura-san!" Gai's team.

* * *

Kakashi himself knew that Gai always held training sessions and though they seemed to improve his team's abilities, little thanks could be said to Gai. It was because when you have a Hyuga, a weapon's mistress, and a taijustu specialist, there was little place for Gai to step in. Sure, in Neji's case, it meant that he would have to get personal training sessions from the main family to get newer Hyuga techniques, not that he had any trouble learning it by himself. If looks could kill, Neji would've killed Gai-sensei the moment he suggested him asking Hinata's father for help. Sakura sweat dropped the first time he heard this from Tenten.

And as for Tenten, her aim was perfect, and her self-confidence was better thanks to Temari in their first chuunin exam. She was compatible with any weapon and was only left defenseless when she was out of them, which happened rarely because of the scrolls she carried around with her. Sakura and Tenten had become quick friends after the Sasuke Retrieval mission had been announced and the 5 genin had set off.

* * *

It had happened when Sakura came to Ino to tell her the news. Of course, Ino was worried just as much as Sakura was. Of course, it was about Sasuke more than anyone else. It was then Sakura realized that both their teams were gone. With Shikamaru being captain and Chouji on the team, and Naruto on the team as well, Sakura's team only left Sasuke, which was the whole point of the mission. Hinata found herself silently wishing she was on the team, but she knew one Hyuga was enough. And that's when she started training for her new technique. Now, out of the rookie nine, only the girls remained. With Shino on a mission and Kiba out on the Sasuke Retrieval mission, Sakura suddenly felt envious. Then Tenten came along. Out of her team, only Neji was out of the village. Lee was recovering from the surgery earlier and that was what first inspired her.

Tenten had started to talk about how it was unfair that girls get thrown aside when the boys come along and show off their talents. It wasn't their fault that girls were born physically weaker than the boys, and it wasn't their fault that they wanted to be ninja. While many had said she had an obsession over Tsunade, it was not really true. "Well half true," were Tenten's words. All she wanted was a FEMALE who was really, really powerful and strong. And that was Tsunade. Sakura agreed with the statement completely. If Lee haven't fought Gaara and gotten those injuries, Tenten guessed he probably would've gone as well. And that's where their friendship began. Sakura still felt bad for training under Tsunade when Tenten admired her so badly, but Tenten, being as nice as she is, didn't really care.

"LEE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Okay, maybe not. As for Lee, he had his own method of training. From what I've learned from the textbooks she've read, in Lee's condition, it was possible. Sakura thought. He was the one who had trained under Gai for the most part, but after the 'incident,' it seemed Gai-sensei was actually scared of teaching Lee another reckless move. He trained usually by himself, probably to save his techniques for Neji when he challenges him again. I've seen these challenges a few times myself, at the time, record: 219 and 0 to Neji. Lee seems to train himself harder each time. Now Sakura had wandered way off track, wait, why was Tenten killing Lee? Sakura turned.

There was the sight that scared Sakura. A kunai… on the ground. It was no mistake that it was one of Tenten's. "LEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neji backed away slowly with each step, Gai-sensei was already a mile away. Rule number one, never mess with Tenten when she's angry. It was true. Lee was probably the only one who tried to provoke her when she was in 'that' state. Sakura silently giggled. Maybe Naruto would do the same thing. Tenten seemed mad, but at Lee for throwing her kunai… on the ground?

"Why would you do that?????" Tenten shouted. Lee looked scared but then rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's in the spirit of youth," "CUT IT WITH THE YOUTH CRAP!" Tenten cut him off. "Tenten-chan…" Lee began but was cut off again. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY KUNAI!" Sakura stared at the kunai.

"Tenten-chan, I can't just stand there while you throw a kunai at me. I had to deflect it!" Lee shouted. No youth, good. Sakura sighed. Tenten growled. "WITH YOUR FIST?" Lee sweat dropped. "Sorry… it was an instinct." Tenten turned her head around to face Lee. Eye to Eye. Sakura now noticed the difference with her kunai and the one on the ground. It was no normal kunai. It was a special type and especially harder than the normal ones and sharper too. The point cracked. Tenten's eyes widened and as the kunai cracked in half from the point, Tenten took a deep breath. Sakura could see that Lee was in trouble. "LEE-SAN! DUCK!" "Huh?" Lee did as he was told, avoiding an angry fist by just a centimeter, brushing barely by his head.

"If that would've been Sakura- san's punch, I would have not been so lucky." That just provoked her even more. "What are YOU saying????" Sakura got scared. Maybe it would have been safer to stay quiet.

"I think… I'll be going…" Sakura said while backing away into a limp like walk. "Bye Sakura!" Tenten said cheerfully. "Goodbye Sakura-san." Lee replied politely. "I'm not done with you YET! THAT KUNAI COSTED ME TWO B RANKS AND THREE C RANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Lee knew he was already dead.

* * *

Maybe leaving them was a bad idea but who knows? Sakura thought. Anything was better than getting in the middle of that. Tenten had the most violent way for making someone unconscious wake up. "Maybe Lee-san will need some help afterwards… I can try out my medical skills." Sakura said as she started to head back, but then, Ino popped up in front of her. What does this remind me off? Sakura thought. Oh yeah… The time when her team ruined our chances of seeing Kakashi-sensei's real face.

"What do you want Ino-_pig?_" Sakura asked angrily. "_Sorry, _but Asuma-sensei wanted you to come to our practice session because we're going to go all out on Team 8. Since we couldn't get a _professional _medic-nin, we need someone who's sort of close to that you know? So… can ya come?" Sakura scratched her head.

"You're gonna go all out? You mean, like they were the enemy?" Sakura asked.

"Well duh, what else could it mean. Don't worry, it's not like we're going to kill them. What's your answer forehead girl?" Ino asked. Sakura smirked suddenly.

"Well… I have some _other _matters to attend to… but if _someone _could be a _bit _nicer to me, maybe I'll reconsider." Sakura said sweetly, earning a growl from Ino.

"Fine… Sakura-_chan,_ will you _please _come and _help _us because we're _so _weak!" Ino said sarcastically. "Alright, lead the way." Sakura replied happily, and as they walked, she turned her head back.

Lee-san… I hope you'll be alright.

* * *

"Now, are you going to co-operate, or am I going to do this the hard way." It wasn't a question, merely a statement. Lee gulped. Tenten already had her rising twin dragons scrolls out. It was all up to him. Give up and beg for mercy, or get killed. Of course, he could dodge them, but that would be upsetting for Tenten, and… "NEVER! The SPIRIT OF YOUTH allows no GIVING UP!" He shouted.

Tenten merely smiled. "Well then, you asked for it." Uh oh. Lee knew right there and then, that it was the wrong thing to say.

* * *

"So, are you sure you want to try this? You'll lose!" Kiba shouted. Chouji shouted back. "No, our teamwork's going to beat you." And the glaring began. Chouji was more confident than he was before.

"Hey guys, I got Sakura!" Ino shouted. Asuma-sensei sighed. "I was hoping for someone more experienced, but… okay." Kurenai-sensei started to talk. "Rules are: No big forbidden techniques, instant killing techniques, and though this is a fight to the death match, I would advise no one is trying to kill the other. Sakura will be the medic-nin, and we will step in if we decide the match is over. Good luck, and let's begin."

Sakura stared at the two teams. No action was going on. That was because the two teams were circled by their own team members, whispering a plan. If it comes to brains, Shikamaru's got them. But team 8 also had strategy from Shino and planning too. It was anybody's game. Sakura then suddenly noticed the distance the senseis stood away from the battle, while she was very close to the scene of the battle. "BEGIN!" Asuma-sensei shouted. Sakura knew, so she jumped up as the two teams started their calash. Sakura asked as she landed near the senseis. "Why are they doing this?"

"Teamwork." The two replied at once in perfect unison. "Shikamaru is the brains, Chouji is the power, and Ino is the girl that binds them together with her leadership and unique abilities." Asuma-sensei said. Kurenai continued. "Shino plans, Kiba attacks, and Hinata backs them up with her Byakugan."

"Yes, but why, how does this help?" Sakura was confused. "In the academy, the graduates are sorted by 1 kunoichi at least a team. Their skills must balance each others out. You can't have all offence and no defense when you are on an escort mission. For example: In Gai's team, Lee's close combat, Tenten's ranged, and Neji goes in for the kill. In your," Asuma stopped. "team, if you could be together right now, Naruto would use his kage bunshin to confuse the enemy, Sasuke would come from above with a fire jutsu, you would be the medical ninja and guard, or go in with one of your punches," Asuma saw the displeased look on her face when he said the word guard. "and Naruto or Sasuke would go for the kill with a Rasengan or a Chidori."

Sakura suddenly understood. It hadn't struck her yet but she realized how much she missed a team. Instead of training her medic-nin skills, Sakura had went to Kakashi just waiting for him to send her to a team. But she knew she could not fit in. After achieving jounin rank, she knew that it would no longer be teamwork. You would have to work with the people you are assigned to. If there was no Kiba, Shino and Hinata would not be a full team, if Shikamaru suddenly died, Chouji and Ino would not have the spirit to go on. If Tenten disappeared, then Neji and Lee would not have anyone to pull them to work together, it was the same with her. She needed a team herself. She always liked Sasuke, and ignored Naruto, now it seemed both of them were ignoring her. Though she was the only one without teammates, she still had a team. All of her friends… They were a team. And even though Sakura would've liked to be with Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei as a team again...

She knew...

That being hurt by your teammate is the most hurtful thing your heart can take, and she'd rather be alone, then to feel it happen again.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and tell me what you thought about my try at Naruto fanfiction! Thank you for reading Team without Teammates!**


End file.
